Just This Once
by ValkHedaLeana
Summary: This story takes place after Lauren asks Bo for a "break" on their relationship. What happens when our lovely Valkyrie knows about this little 'break? This is my first published fanfiction so it's a one-shot for now. I'm open to suggestions, please review and I hope you enjoy.


Just This Once

 **This story takes place after Lauren asks for a "break" from her relationship with Bo.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter: 1

Bo and Kenzi were at the Dal explaining Trick everything that happened with Lauren about her needing a break from the relationship with Bo.

"Well, I'll go grab two more, I think you're gonna need them after a breakup like that." Said Trick walking away.

"It is a break!" Yelled Bo after him.

"Ya right, " _break_ " my ass!"

They heard a voice behind them. They turned around and saw Tamsin at the pool table by herself, she was about to knock the ninth ball in the side pocket. "Excuse me?" Said Bo annoyed at the Valkyrie's comment.

Tamsin looked up after putting in the ball and faked a shock face. "Did I said that out loud? My bad hotpants." She put a hand on her chest adding to the sarcasm. "Please, keep telling that to yourself," Said the Valkyrie in her indifferent tone. "It'll maintain your ego well fed." She smirked knocking another ball in.

"What's that supposed to mean, Valka-bitch?!" Kenzi yelled at her.

"Oh, nothing and even if it was something… well, it's none of my business anyway right?" said the blonde taking a long zip from her beer provoking Bo, thing that she always did best 'cause she knows that the succubus won't give up that easily. She wouldn't either.

Bo couldn't resist any more so she walked toward the Valkyrie slowly until she was right in front of her. Kenzi saw this action and thought about following her bestie but then decided that the succubus could handle the Valkyrie. Bo grabbed the bottle from Tamsin's mouth and placed it hard on the pool table with a loud thud. She looked into the blonde's eyes. "No, it isn't. But if you have something to say you should say it to my face, Valkyrie." Bo whispered just so Tamsin could hear.

Tamsin was totally game for this. She loves to get under the succubus' skin, at least that's the only interesting way she knows she can get her attention for a little while. "Why should I, succubus? You wouldn't want to hear it because it's the truth." She kept the lower voice on, she likes the idea of a conversation just between the two of them.

Although the blonde was in for a discussion, Bo truly enjoys the physical closeness they're having right now. The brunette got even closer to the Valkyrie's face focusing first on her lips and then her eyes. "Try me." Bo whispered back with her sexy smile on and flashing her eyes blue for a second. She noticed that Tamsin's aura was a burning hot, making her hunger grow a little. The succubus couldn't make out why Tamsin's aura would burn like that but she was intrigued. " _Hmm interesting."_ Bo thought but then threw it away she wanted to focus on the current discussion.

Tamsin's jaw dropped for a second, she blinked three times clearing her throat. "Well, you say that you're sick and tired of everybody bullshitting you all the time but now look at you," She gestured Bo's body. "You're bullshitting yourself without any kind of help, not even your doc's." The blonde turned away, this time, from a jaw-dropped Bo who was trying to catch her breath so she could respond to that.

"Actually, Lauren was the one who created this mess in the first place by stating that we are indeed on a 'break'." Said Bo leaning on the pool table.

"Oh, boohoo bitch! She told you that so she could easily get off the hook, leaving you in this… mental loop thinking whether she's coming back to you or run away from you." Tamsin positioned herself to knock the eleventh ball in the middle pocket trying not to focus on the brunette's cleavage.

"At least she's giving me hope." Bo smirked.

Tamsin looked at her and burst out laughing. "The way I see it, this whole situation is hopeless." Tamsin walked up to Bo again reaching for her beer and taking a zip looking into the succubus' eyes that were flashing blue again. This turned on the Valkyrie to no end.

"How would you know anything about love when you haven't even experienced it for yourself?" Bo whispered clearly pissed off at the blonde's directness, she noticed how her aura changed back to her normal state.

Tamsin felt a pinch in her chest listening the brunette say that but she brushed the feeling away. "You're right, I haven't. But just so you know, love is not easily given to me because, unlike you, I don't need it to survive." Tamsin took out the money for her beer and placed it on the pool table, same with the pool stick. She went to Bo's ear and said. "But what I do know is a disappointment when I see one." Concluded the Valkyrie walking out of the Dal.

"Tamsin, wait!" Bo rolled her eyes calling after the blonde who was long gone by then. " _Shit._ " She swore under her breath, feeling awful by the things she said to Tamsin. Kenzi walked over her bestie's side, stroking Bo's hair in sign of comfort. Bo rested her hands on the pool table trying to maintain her balance. "I hate her." She said flashing her eyes blue for a moment replaying the events. She was annoyed at how the Valkyrie could get in her head so easily. One moment she could make Bo feel hungry making her remember just how amazing her Valkyrie chi tasted in her mouth. Then the next moment Bo's thinking of many different ways to kill her.

"Easy there, babe. We'll get her later. For now, let us relax and drink while we wait for more peeps to come, then you can pick up your game." Kenzi said seeing how weak her friend looked.

"What?" Bo asked, she didn't get why her friend had said that.

"Well, you _are_ hungry aren't you?"

Bo felt her hunger increasing just by the mention of it and she remembered that she haven't fed since the last time she was with Lauren before the whole 'break' thing and that was a week ago. In that moment, Bo saw two very hot guys entering the Dal and were making their way to the pool tables. "Yes I am. I'll have the tall-muscled-dark haired with blue eyes for dinner and the tall-blonde with green eyes for desert." The succubus bit her lower lip, her eyes were electric blue by this point. Kenzi looked over, sizing them.

" _Priyatnogo appetita!"_ Said the little Russian girl, gesturing toward the men.

"Thanks… whatever that means." Bo started walking on their direction, keeping her eyes on her prey every step of the way. Focusing on her hunger, she drove the two men out of the Dal taking them home with her.

Tamsin was alone at gym where she and Dyson first met, beating the hell out of a punching bag. She couldn't believe how the succubus' words could stung her so deep to make her this angry. She was even more pissed at herself for having a weak spot for the brunette. Well, actually Bo _was_ her weak spot.

"Having a bad day, I see." Said a voice at her back. Tamsin looked back at a smirking Dyson.

"If you've come to wiggle your tail at me to make me feel better you're wasting your time, wolf." She blurt out, lashing two punches and a kick to the bag.

Dyson shook his head smiling at the comment, watching her as she attacked the bag. "Wanna talk about it?" He walked behind the bag holding it still so Tamsin had a better hit on it, waiting for the Valkyrie's reply.

"I. Hate. Her." The blonde said between hard punches.

"Ah, Bo." He murmured smiling.

"Why do you automatically think that she's the one I'm talking about?" Tamsin was annoyed.

"Because she's the only person I know that can make you love her or hate her. Either way you're always feeling something very strong for her." Dyson explained looking at her for a reaction.

"Gee, where did you get that psychobabble shit from? Google?" Tamsin retorted swinging a couple hits on the bag.

Dyson chuckled and then added. "Plus, she's the only one that I know that can get in your skin leaving you like this."

Tamsin, punched the bag so hard that Dyson was pushed away from it. She turned away from him taking her gloves off not saying anything, just remembering the little moments she had with the succubus. She remembered the first day she met her how she pinned her against the wall to cuff her. Tamsin closed her eyes for a moment remembering how Bo's lips felt against hers, it was something that she clearly wanted to repeat but with the brunette mopping around because of the doc, well…she just couldn't compete with that.

"Tell me, what did she do to you? It must have been something really big if you came here to beat the crap out of the punching bag." Dyson broke Tamsin from her thoughts.

"Look, I know that you want to help but with me, talking about it isn't the best method. Besides, I don't let anything bother me for so long, especially that succu-bitch and all her… _charms._ " Tamsin lied to shake the wolf off. Right now, all that she could think of was how pissed off she was at Bo. She grabbed her water bottle and kept walking toward the door. "I told you that you were wasting your time here, partner."

"Why do that to yourself? You'll feel better if you talk about it." Said Dyson trying to get her attention but without any success. Tamsin kept going without a word.

Tamsin went to her truck and started thinking where she could go to take a shower, since she didn't owned a place. She thought about going back to Dyson's but discarded it, she would risk seeing him again. She thought about Lauren's house, she looked at the time it was 10:30p.m. " _Maybe the doc could still be at the lab._ " She thought driving toward the doc's house.

When she arrived she saw that the lights were on and the doc's car on the front. "Damn it! Now what?" Tamsin asked herself driving away from Lauren's. There was only one more place she could go, it was the last one she wanted to be right now but she just wanted to clean herself up. She made her way to Bo's shack.

Bo had just finished her bath, wrapping her kimono on and then went to her bedroom, still thinking about how rude she was to Tamsin earlier. She felt really bad about it but decided that she couldn't do anything right now so she took off her kimono and climbed into bed. Suddenly, she thought about all the things that happened between Tamsin and herself that night. She remember how the blonde's aura burned hot while they were talking, she remembered how Tamsin's sweet chi tasted and how much she craved it ever since then. Bo bit her lip at the thought of the Valkyrie kissing her, overjoyed by the fact that the succubus had defeated the man in Brazenwood. Bo was still confused at that sudden impulse but she had to admit that she liked it and more shocking was the fact that she wanted to do it again. Bo shook her head reminding herself that she was with Lauren now, that even though they were on a break she still loved her and still wanted to get back with her.

Tamsin was something else. Bo knew that they would never be together but just couldn't shake that desire the Valkyrie made her feel when they were either flirting of fighting. It was frustrating. Bo closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Tamsin broke in effortless, since she didn't see Bo's car outside she assumed that she and Kenzi were still at the Dal. Once in, she made a quick stop on the kitchen grabbing a bottle of the first liquor she saw, putting it in her bag while going up the stairs. She got to the bathroom, turned on the lights putting her bag at the side of the entrance and decided to take a bath instead. She started the water running, added the bubbles and started drinking while she waited. When the water was ready, she made her hair into a messy bun, took her clothes off and got in letting out a soft moan. Leaning back, Tamsin closed her eyes, bottle at hand, and just enjoyed herself.

 _Tamsin walked in Bo's bedroom and tilted her head to the side admiring the view of Bo's naked body on her bed. "Tamsin, what are you doing here?" asked Bo sitting up and covering herself._

" _Just looking." The blonde said smiling while walking toward Bo's bed taking off her clothes on the way. Bo's jaw dropped at the sight of Tamsin's hot body and her hot-burning aura by arousal. "Mind if I join you, succu-babe?" Said the Valkyrie once she was in front of Bo taking her face in her hands and crushing her lips against Bo's._

And with that Bo woke up feeling hot, bothered and wet. "What the hell was that about?" she murmured to herself getting out of bed. She put on her kimono without tying it up and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

When Bo walked in the bathroom her jaw dropped instantly. She saw Tamsin, had her back to her, slowly running her hands over her legs, arms and neck. Bo shook her head and blinked three times to make sure that she wasn't still dreaming.

"Enjoying the view, succubus?" Said the blonde with a grin on her face, still not looking at Bo but liking the unseen reaction of her.

Bo closed her mouth and cleared her throat. "What view?" She said resting her body on the wall, or what's left of it, and crossing her arms across her chest.

"This one." Tamsin stood up and turned around to face the succubus so she could have a better look at her wet-naked-body covered in bubbles in some areas but not all of them. Bo gritted her teeth and hardened the grip on her arm, her hunger peaking up a little at the sight of the Valkyrie's amazing body. Tamsin, on the other hand, was loving the effect she was having on the brunette so far.

Bo cleared her throat once more saying. "The only thing I see is a trespasser bathing in someone else's tub and soap." Said the brunette in her indifferent tone trying to cover up the blonde's effect on her.

"Kinky isn't it?" Smirked Tamsin tilting her head. She could see Bo's inner struggle to maintain her cool in this intimate encounter with her.

"No, it is not! It's just weird." Bo shrugged a little and took two steps toward the tub regretting them immediately. She didn't like to appear weak in front of anybody, especially the Valkyrie.

"Ya, whatever. I was gonna head out anyway." Tamsin pull the plug, stepping out of the tub and slowly walking over to Bo, who was following suit after her every move. During all of this, the succubus noted something for the second time this day. Tamsin's aura was burning bright for Bo. " _It has to be for me! There's no one else here."_ Thought the brunette starting to get hot herself and her hunger now was almost palpable.

Tamsin kept her grin on, knowing that she had the succubus right where she wanted her. Once the blonde was right in front of Bo she stared at her eyes, wishing they would flash blue for a moment. She looked down at the brunette's body, sizing her. When she looked back at the succubus' face she saw a jaw-dropped Bo looking at her lips. Suddenly, Tamsin bent down slowly, still looking up at Bo and grabbing the towel that was in the bag that she brought with her. "Do you mind giving me some privacy so I can scoot?" She murmured from bellow making Bo's eyes flutter a little.

"Now you want privacy after exhibiting all of that?" The brunette gestured all of the blonde's body with wide eyes.

Tamsin smiled standing up so she could see Bo directly in the eye. "If you wanted to check me out while I get dressed you just had to say so. I don't mind at all." Tamsin's words made the succubus grow more aroused. She wanted to take the Valkyrie then and there for teasing her like this knowing the effect it had on her. Tamsin took two steps back and started putting on her underwear awfully slow making Bo swallow hard. "See anything you like so far, succubus?" The blonde teased further, proceeding to her bra. Bo's jaw dropped again still seeing the blonde's aura burn for her.

"I know what you're doing, Tamsin." Breathed Bo uncrossing her hands and putting them down. "And it ain't gonna look pretty for you if you keep it up." Bo gave Tamsin a devilish smile.

Tamsin smirked at her after putting on her bra. She undid her messy bun and let her hair cascade down her shoulders in soft curls. "It's that so?" Said Tamsin, tilting her head. Bo nodded slowly still smiling at the Valkyrie.

"In that case…" Tamsin walked around Bo stopping and getting closer to her back and slightly leaned so she could whisper in her ear the following words, knowing they would be the succubus' undoing. "Why don't you show me?" Tamsin laughed softly in her ear, knowing full well what she had done and was expecting it for a looooong time now.

Bo's mouth went dry, she turned around abruptly and pulled the Valkyrie from the center of her bra and crushed their lips together. The succubus felt the Valkyrie's body melt into the kiss. Grabbing the blonde by her hips she pulled her close, flushing their bodies wanting to get even closer to each other. Tamsin took Bo's face in her hands deepening the kiss further, teasing the brunette by licking her lower lip so she could get an entrance but didn't. Bo pulled back from the kiss to look at Tamsin in the eye. "You have no idea where you've gotten yourself into, Valkyrie." Whispered Bo against Tamsin's lips giving her that sexy smile that only Bo could pull off and flashed her eyes blue.

Tamsin stomach fluttered with excitement at the sight of those haunting eyes. She smiled at the brunette looking straight into her hypnotizing eyes and whispered back at her. "Neither do you, succulette." Chuckling, she bit the succubus' lower lip slightly tugging and released it. With this, Bo grabbed the back of Tamsin's neck kissing her with urgency and desire pushing her towards her bedroom, never breaking the intense kiss.

Once in the bedroom Bo ripped off the blonde's bra. Tamsin followed suit and discarded the kimono that was preventing their bodies from touching one another. The brunette pushed the Valkyrie to the bed and took the blonde's underwear with her teeth and took them off from her body. She then, took a moment to appreciate the gorgeous sight of the Valkyrie's naked wanting body on her bed looking up to her eagerly waiting for the succubus' next move, biting her own lip. Bo's eyes flashed electric blue and her breathing was heavy by now. "God, you look so fucking sexy like this…" She breathed, her mouth going dry.

Tamsin kneeled in the bed and got closer to Bo's lips, looking straight in her eyes. "Why settle on just looking when you can do so much more?" The Valkyrie then laid on her back again anxiously waiting, never leaving the brunette's gaze.

Bo didn't waste time, she climb on the bed and straddle the blonde, kissing her with more passion than she ever experienced. She breathe Tamsin in, still making sure that she wasn't a dream or anything like it. In that moment she realized how much she wanted Tamsin, the desire the Valkyrie made her feel was building up since the day she let Bo feed off of her. She couldn't believe that Tamsin was finally here with her, underneath her to be exact, and she loved the sight and the feeling of it all. She began to trail kisses down Tamsin's neck, biting and sucking hard knowing that it would definitely leave a mark the next day. She flushed her hips against Tamsin's placing a leg between the blonde's wanting center.

Tamsin moaned at the contact of the brunette's leg. She pressed her nails deep in the succubus' back making her moan because of the pleasurable pain it created. Bo then put one of the blonde's breasts in her mouth and encircled her nipple with her tongue, feeling as it hardened against it and then biting down.

"AHH! God damn it, Bo!" Screamed Tamsin at the roughness.

"Too rough?" Bo chuckled softly looking up at Tamsin's eyes that were glowing with lust and desire.

"Not even close." Tamsin whispered pulling Bo for another intense kiss. She then placed a hand on the succubus' breast and teased her nipple with her thumb feeling it harden against it, making Bo moan in her mouth.

Bo reach down to the Valkyrie's clit with her hand, massaging it gently, feeling herself get wet by the blonde's moans in her mouth. "Wet for me I see." Bo acknowledged between kisses.

"Oh, you don't know how long I've been wet for you, Bo." Tamsin moaned against the brunette's lips. "Don't you know it's not polite to leave a girl waiting too long, succubus?"

"My bad then." Bo apologized.

"Oh, shut up and just fuck me already." The blonde grunted desperate to feel Bo inside of her.

With that, Bo inserted two fingers inside of Tamsin sending strong pulses of persuasion into her, making her body quiver under her own. The succubus then began pounding her fingers in and out of Tamsin making her moan louder and louder as the pleasure took over her writhing body.

Tamsin's mind was in a fog as the succubus kept sending her charm into her making her climb higher on her release. The Valkyrie's moans turned into screams when she felt climbing even higher than she ever had. Bo's eyes were burning blue, she could feel the succubus in her trying to take over, but she didn't want to feed, not yet. She increased her persuasion on Tamsin feeling as she began to tight around her fingers and pressed hard on Tamsin's clit with her thumb. The blonde's chest heaved up, making her back arched as she felt she was at the peak of her most incredible orgasm. In that moment Bo leaned down and kissed Tamsin hard then pulled back, withdrawing her sweet Valkyrie chi that tasted like lust, desire and something else that she couldn't recognize and she didn't let herself think about it at this moment either. She then curled her fingers inside of the blonde letting her come down from her orgasm. She stopped feeding and collapsed on the Valkyrie's chest, listening to her ragging heartbeat. She could feel the blonde's rare yet addicting chi as it spread all over her body making her feel stronger and ready for anything.

"Damn it, Bo. I thought that you were gonna kill me for a moment there." Murmured Tamsin taking slow breaths to normalize her heartbeat.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm only giving you the best of me here." Bo murmured back at her smiling. She closed her eyes for a moment to listen to Tamsin's heartbeat.

Tamsin burst out laughing. "Is that seriously the best you can do, succubus?" Tamsin knew that this would annoy the brunette to no end but she wanted to make the best of this night with Bo and enjoy it at the fullest because she knew that this was only breakup sex for the succubus and tomorrow she was going to keep fighting for Lauren's love no matter what. The thought made Tamsin sad but she shoved the feeling away.

Bo sat next to the Valkyrie, stunned to hear her say this. "It's the best I can do to not kill you, Tammy." She acknowledged, smiling at the nickname that she knew Tamsin hated.

Tamsin burst out laughing thinking how cute it was of the succubus to think that she could ever kill her. "Bitch, please! Have you met me? You know I can stop you whenever I want to or in this case whenever I've had enough." She rested on her elbows looking up to Bo's face waiting for her reaction. She then smiled at the sight of a jaw-dropped succubus. "So, why don't you save your shitty excuses for someone who really needs them so you can truly give me the so-mentioned 'best' you can offer?" Tamsin murmured, biting her own lip, teasing Bo.

Bo was shocked at the Valkyrie's boldness. She grew wet and her mouth went dry by the sight of the gorgeous blonde as she bit her lip. Bo shook her head, not wanting to take Tamsin's offer, knowing that the Valkyrie's chi was like a drug to her and every time she fed from it she craved it even more. She was afraid of not being able to stop herself. "You obviously don't know what you're asking here…I can't…"

"I know exactly what I'm asking, Bo." Tamsin cut her off, now on a serious note. She wanted Bo to lose control with her, to let her succubus side take over so she could enjoy herself at the fullest without holding back. She wanted all of Bo for herself, at least for tonight. Tamsin sat on Bo's lap wrapping her legs around her waist. She leaned down and gently pressed her lips against the brunette's. "Come on, hot pants." Tamsin murmured between kisses. "Let your succubus' side come out and play for once." She kissed her again grabbing Bo's face to intensify it.

Bo closed her eyes focusing on the softness of Tamsin's lips. "Tamsin, I don't wanna hurt you." She whispered in her lips.

Tamsin smiled wanting to tell Bo that nothing she did to her could ever hurt as much as the thought of not having her. Instead she made her way to the brunette's neck giving it open-mouthed kisses. "You won't." She then got to her ear to whisper. "I promise."

Bo tighten her eyelids as she felt her hunger creeping up and her eyes burning electric blue. She didn't want to hurt Tamsin, just the thought of it scared her to death but the Valkyrie was making it hard for her to maintain control over her succubus' side.

Tamsin noticed that Bo was struggling, she felt her body tensed with every kiss and caress that she gave her. " _Damn, she's good."_ The blonde thought to herself grinding her hips forward to the succubus.

"God Tamsin, why are you doing this to me?" Bo moaned resting her head in Tamsin's shoulder breathing heavily by now. She still had her eyes firmly closed not wanting to make visual contact with the Valkyrie knowing it would mean the end of her self-control.

Tamsin bit down on the brunette's shoulder making her moan even louder. "Because you need to learn to embrace who and what you are, succulette. So, do yourself a favor and don't hold back, would ya?" That is the biggest lie that she had ever said to Bo but she couldn't tell the succubus the truth about her selfish desire knowing it would be too painful if Bo rejected her.

Bo didn't believed her, she knew there was more to it but she was too busy trying to hold back the urge to suck the blonde dry for trying this stunt with her, to call her on her bullshit. "You know the Dawning's over, right?" Bo breathed against the blonde's neck.

The Valkyrie let out soft laugh. "Consider this the after test, to see how much you learned from the Dawning. It should be a piece of cake." Said Tamsin taking one of Bo's breast in her hand and messaging her nipple with her thumb.

"Not with you it isn't." Bo let out another moan and sucked on the blonde's neck hard.

"Hmm, I'll take that as a complement." Tamsin moaned with a smile on her lips grabbing a fistful of Bo's hair and pulling down hard exposing her face to her at last. Bo's eyes were still closed. "Open your eyes Bo." Tamsin whispered but Bo just shook her head no. "Look at me." She whispered again but Bo was relentless. Tamsin then brought her other hand down and pressed against the brunette's clit, slowly massaging it feeling how wet the succubus was for her.

Bo began moaning louder and louder by the minute but still no flashing blue eyes at the Valkyrie. Tamsin still held a strong grip on Bo's hair pulling it harder. She then kissed the brunette hard. "Come on." She said kissing her again and speeding up the rhythm of her fingers. "Come on Bo. I want to see your true self, succubus." Tamsin introduced two fingers into Bo, kissing her once more she bit her lower lip roughly and pulled it.

That's all it took for Bo to completely lose control. She opened her eyes looking at the Valkyrie straight in the eye with bright burning blue eyes, full of lust and hunger.

"There you are." Tamsin whispered, smiling as she felt the excitement in her stomach increasing.

Bo was breathing heavily with a sexy yet devilish smile on her lips. "I hope you don't regret what you've done, Valkyrie." The succubus said with a hoarse whisper making the Valkyrie's body tense for a moment.

Tamsin was aghast but she grew wet by arousal and the excitement was palpable. Her breathing became heavy also. "Oh believe me, succubus, I won't." Said the blonde crashing their lips together with more urgency, passion and lust than ever. She couldn't explain how the succubus could make her feel this vulnerable and strong all at the same time but she loved it and never wanted it to stop, even though she knew it would.

They weren't Bo and Tamsin having sex anymore, they were a succubus and a Valkyrie fucking one another really hard.

Bo straddle the Valkyrie once more, putting a leg between Tamsin's, rhythmically grinding her centers together. Tamsin moaned in the succubus' mouth and bit her lower lip again, harder this time, making the brunette grunt. She felt a little blood coming out of the bite and then licked it. "Oops, my bad. Wanna patch that up?" Said Tamsin kissing Bo hard, opening her mouth so the succubus would feed off her.

Bo smiled, pulling away to see the blonde's face, shaking her head no letting Tamsin know that she wasn't going to feed just yet. Noticing the sudden disappointment of the Valkyrie she laughed and kissed her again still pushing their centers together and moaning feeling as she built up against the blonde's center.

Tamsin put Bo's breast in her mouth encircling her nipple with the tongue at the rhythm of the brunette's hips. Placing her hands on Bo's back digging her nails into the skin and then bringing them down roughly. Bo cried out in pain and pleasure feeling her skin break by the Valkyrie's roughness.

Tamsin chuckled because she knew that she was pushing her luck with the succubus but she didn't care, she wanted her to feed from her but without success. The blonde noticed as Bo's head fell backwards feeling her release nearer, but before the succubus knew it she was on her back as the Valkyrie straddle her, pinning her hands against the mattress up to her head, leaving their centers well pressed against each other but not moving an inch. She grabbed the sheet and managed to tie the brunette's hands above her head on a bedpost.

"Tamsin, what are you doing?" The succubus grunted in frustration feeling her release slowly dissipating, as well as her eye color.

"If you refused to feed twice, I think you can wait a little while longer." Said Tamsin as she dismounted the brunette and began her painfully slow trail of open-mouthed kisses down her body. Enjoying the sounds of frustration the succubus made as her body writhe under the Valkyrie's lips, desperately wanting the release that she knew only the blonde could deliver.

Tamsin bypassed Bo's center kissing her thighs down first and then coming up again. She saw as the brunette moved her hips toward her, yearning for further contact. More moans and grunts came out from the succubus as she felt Tamsin's lips near her throbbing clit. "Tamsin, please! I fucking need you." Bo pleaded.

Tamsin then gave her a wide lick making the succubus quiver all over. "Tell me what you want from me, succubus?" Murmured the Valkyrie against Bo's clit, then making circles with her tongue around it without making direct contact knowing that the minute she did, will send the succubus straight to her release.

"I want you… inside of me… NOW!" Moaned Bo, desperately wanting to untie her hands so she could touch the Valkyrie.

"Really? And how bad do you want it?" Said Tamsin introducing the tip of her index finger inside of Bo who took a deep breath by the blonde's move.

"I want it bad. Please Tamsin fuck… Ahh!"

Bo was interrupted by the Valkyrie who pushed three fingers inside of her pounding them in and out fiercely and sucking hard on her clit. Bo closed her eyes tightly and moved her hips upward enjoying the feeling of being full and groaned in pleasure. Tamsin pinned the succubus' hips against the mattress with her spare hand to hold her still. She was moaning hard against Bo's clit, sending her own personal charm as she felt her center get wet by the sounds she created in the succubus. Bo was in pure ecstasy with this kind of stimulation Tamsin was giving her that she haven't had before. She climb higher on her release like never before. Fighting hard the restrains, Bo wanted desperately to grab the Valkyrie by her hair and push her hard against her center. Bo's eyes were still closed trying to control the succubus inside, but she felt them as they burn electric blue again under her eyelids. Tamsin shoved her fingers inside of Bo harder again and said against her clit. "Come on, succubus. Let me look at you." She swirled her fingers inside of her. "I want to make sure it's you before I let you come." She licked her clit and Bo contracted around Tamsin as she swirled her fingers once again. Bo let out a long moan waiting for Tamsin to make the final move that will send her off on her so wanted and needed release. "Damn it, Bo. I swear I'll leave you hanging if you don't show her to me." Tamsin started to remove her fingers when suddenly Bo's head shot up and two burning electric blue eyes filled with lust and hunger glared at her.

"DON'T. You. Dare. Valkyrie." Said the succubus with a hoarse voice making the Valkyrie's body writhe in excitement. "Finish what you've started." Continued the succubus with a devilish smile. At the mention of this Tamsin almost came herself by the hotness and smiled back at her deepest darkest desire come to life.

"With pleasure." Said the Valkyrie shoving her fingers in and out of the succubus hard again, curling them so she could stimulate her inflamed g-spot directly. She sucked and licked hard on her clit while moaning against it, wanting the succubus to feel as much stimulation as she could give her. Soon The Valkyrie felt the succubus contract around her fingers once more.

"Fuck…TAMSIN!" Screamed the succubus as she reached the peak of her orgasm. Tamsin curled her fingers again letting the succubus come down from her intense orgasm around her expert fingers.

Tamsin reached up to Bo's hands quickly and untied her. The brunette grabbed her face and kissed her hard pulling back as she withdrew her delicious chi pushing her down to the mattress and climbing on top of her flushing their wet centers together as she rode the last of her orgasm. Bo then introduced two fingers inside of the blonde and started moving them in and out, massaging her clit with her thumb and letting strong waves of pleasure flow down her hand making the Valkyrie moan louder by the second, still withdrawing her chi.

Tamsin could soon feel the effect of Bo's feeding and tried to move away but just couldn't, the pleasure the succubus was giving her was too great to risk it. Her mind was in a fog of pure pleasure, she felt like if nothing else in the world existed except the succubus and herself in this precise moment. She didn't want it to go away, not now that she just had accomplished her goal with Bo. At this point she didn't even care that the succubus killed her during her feeding, that way Tamsin didn't have to deliver her to her boss. She would be happy because it was Bo, the only person that she truly cared about and wanted with all her being, who had killed her by wanting her so much. All that really mattered to Tamsin was this moment.

The Valkyrie screamed as she contracted around the succubus' fingers. Bo then thrust them inside once more sending much stronger waves of pleasure into her, she then curled her fingers and felt as the Valkyrie came down from her climax screaming her name. Tamsin then, with the little strength she had left, she grabbed the succubus' face and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss breaking the succubus' feed on her. Bo felt Tamsin's grip on her face weaken as the blonde broke the kiss and whispered against Bo lips. "See, succubus? I told you I could stop you when I've had enough." Tamsin caressed Bo's cheek still looking into those bright blue eyes as they fade away bringing back those brown eyes that made her heart melt and feel warm all over. "God, you're perfect…I think… I…" Tamsin's voice trailed off as she was about to tell Bo how she felt about her and went into unconsciousness.

Chills ran up and down Bo's spine and her heart sunk as she saw the Valkyrie's eyes close and her body went limb in her hands. "Tamsin! Tamsin, wake up!" Bo started giving soft slaps in Tamsin's cheeks desperate and scared to death. "Tamsin, please don't do this, wake up! Please!" Tears started running down her cheeks. "I never should've let you convince me into doing this." Bo then grabbed both sides of Tamsin's face and kissed her willing her chi out of her and into the Valkyrie but it was useless. The chi would disappear before it even entered the Tamsin's mouth. "What the hell?" said the brunette.

"Nice try, hot pants but that won't work on me." Said Tamsin groggily. Bo's chest relaxed seeing that Tamsin was ok but felt guiltier than ever. She hugged Tamsin saying. "Oh, my God! Tamsin I'm so sorry I knew I was taking too much chi but I just couldn't stop. I'm…"

Bo was cut off by Tamsin who quickly pulled back from her embrace and brought her finger up to her lips shushing her. "Don't be, I asked for it." She murmured wiping a tear from Bo's cheek. "Besides, I stopped you like I said I would."

"Yeah, a little too late don't you think?" Said Bo letting out a nervous laugh.

"Ya, but it's nothing a good night sleep won't cure." Tamsin said tilting her head with a genuine smile on her face that melted Bo's heart.

Bo pressed her cheek into the Valkyrie's hand whispering. "Right." She looked into the blonde's icy blue eyes seeing a light sparkle in then. She started to move in for a kiss when Tamsin broke her off clearing her throat and saying.

"Well, I guess this means you passed the test, succulette." Said Tamsin changing the mood completely. She sat down closed her eyes, stroking the back of her neck.

"Yeah, I guess." Said Bo with a half-smile.


End file.
